disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nancy In Distress!
'Nancy In Distress! '''is the 17th episode of Season 35. Summary When Romeo and Night Ninja kidnap and use her as bait to lure Luna Girl and the PJ Masks, Nancy learns that her neighbor used to be a nighttime villain and, after the rescue, Luna fears that Nancy might decide not to be her friend anymore, so she avoids talking to her until she realizes it’s hurting her emotionally. Plot The episode begins with Nancy getting ready for bed as she was brushing her hair in front of her fancy vanity mirror. Just then, she heard a sound outside of her window and she goes to open it then look around the streets to see who or what made that noise. Nancy called out who was there, but there was no one out there, except for the Moonbeams’ house in front of the Clancys’ house, and she shrugs as he turns to head for bed, but as she turned, Nancy gasped when two little purple figures appeared in front of her and grabbed her as she lets out a scream! At the Moonbeams’ house in her bedroom, Luna was reading while playing with her pet arctic marble fox kit, Eclipsion, by throwing one of his favorite toys, a tennis ball, and when he caught it in his mouth, he brought it back to his owner to throw again. Just then, Luna’s iDisney rings and she asks her moths to get it for her as two of them gets it from the table and hands it to her. Then pressing the call button, Luna gets a call from Greg who tells her about something urgent mission, just as Luna replied if it's a tad late for one, just as Greg tells her that it involves Nancy getting kidnapped by Romeo and Night Ninja! Hearing that made Luna gasp and say that she and her moths are on their way to help before ending the call. After putting her suit and mask on, Luna Girl grabs her Luna Board and hops on her Luna Board, then flies off with her moths following behind to join the PJ Masks on the rescue mission. Owlette uses her owl eyes to spot the nighttime villain boys with Nancy in a cage heading towards the Enchanted Forest. She leads her friends there, although Luna Girl was having a funny feeling about this as she thinks that the nighttime villain boys might be luring them into a trap, and are using Nancy as bait to lure them into the Enchanted Forest. If they are, then the PJ Masks and Luna Girl and her moths will be prepared while keeping an open eye on the trap. Suddenly, four Ninjalinos appeared from up the treetops and surprises the PJ Masks, Luna Girl, and her moths, then Romeo and Night Ninja appeared. Standing her ground, Luna Girl demands her former friends where Nancy is and what they've done with her, but Romeo says that he and Night Ninja were just making her comfy as they moved to the sides to reveal Nancy inside the ball cage, and she was shouting for help! Seeing her friend imprisoned, Luna Girl orders the boys to release Nancy right now, or else she and the PJ Masks will make them! Trivia * Romeo and Night Ninja kidnap Nancy for the first time. * Nancy learns that Luna Girl used to be evil in this episode. ** She also learns about the PJ Masks' true identities. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 35 Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Fancy Nancy Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes that need images Category:Friendship Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Episodes with the primary villains